Playing Two Sides
by Rockylita
Summary: UPDATE! !UPDATE! Letty will make sacrifices for her team and for her daughter. She will step up to the hole Dom has left and become a new person to protect those she loves. TFTFSWAT crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** First of all I want to thank jada91, prancergirl002, and Toffee-Popcorn for reviewing, thanks guys. I apologize for not updating sooner but I got caught up with school and work. I also decided to change some chapters again since I felt I was writing more on the movie than my own story, please don't get angry. The concept is the same but I've added more me into it.

**Disclaimer:** The character portrayed in this story do not belong to me but their creators. The only thing mine is the story and idea behind all this.

**Summary:** Letty is faced with an offer that will change the path she is used to run to save her, her child, and her team. Brian is faced with an offer that will change the course he is running to save the team he left behind. Without Dom controlling her life, Letty will face life with a daughter and might find love in the most unexpected place.

This is a **The Fast and the Furious/SWAT** crossover, enjoy and please review.

-Rachel**

* * *

Dominic Torreto**

_I had to leave, I had no other choice. If the LAPD or the Feds where after somebody, I would pull them after me. There's no way I was going to put my family through any more. I had put them through enough myself that they did not need for the Feds to come and arrest them. So running away was my only choice. _

_I also couldn't face the people I loved so much after what I obligated them to do. Because of me Jesse, Vince, and Letty are badly injured. I did not have the chance to see them before leaving but I hope nothing worse happened, especially to Jesse._

_He has his whole life before him. He has a lot more to experience and live through before he dies. I can't believe I was so self consumed in my own greed to ignore the warnings and go after him, to help him, and protect him in time._

_If I would have just listened nothing of this would have happened. I wouldn't be away from the people I love, from the woman that really knew me, and from the only place that has felt like home._

_Now living in Mexico, it should have been a luxury but it isn't, not without my family. But I'm not risking their freedom just to please myself. I'll try to move on, find a way to live a quote on quote normal life but I know it will be hell._

**Brian O'Connor**

_Leaving was the only solution I found for this mess I helped create. Entering this case I thought I would fulfill a childhood dream of becoming a detective, instead I found myself falling in love. I knew when it was love, I sacrificed my whole being for her and now I won't know if she will ever feel the same._

_I know without me the LAPD or the Feds cannot pin anything on the team. I was sent in to investigate and pin whoever was behind the hijacking, and since I'm not going to be around, they can't do anything._

_Perfect huh? Yeah thought so but I will truly miss the family I grew to respect and care for. They showed me the true meaning of team work, of having someone's back, and that's something I won't ever forget. And they also taught me to have a passion for racing. I learned so much from them, I only wish that one day they learn to forgive me, especially Mia._

_I truly love her, my main reason for leaving. I don't want her life to change; I want things to go back to normal, if it's possible. But I do hope she keeps me in her heart just as I will keep her in mine._

_Going east is my solution. I don't know where I will end up but my goal now is to keep low and to keep the Feds off my ass. Hopefully running away will pay off to the people I care for._

And like that both men left the women they learned to love, leaving without knowing that soon they would become fathers.

Letty found out when she was admitted to the hospital. Leon took her to the hospital because she was in bad conditions from flipping in her car and he was worried for her. The doctors found out that she had managed to save the baby even though she had fractured two ribs.

Jesse was also admitted to the hospital and Mia was daily by his side. That's how she found out she was also expecting a baby. One day she fainted, thankfully Leon was with her and caught her. Both thought it was because of not eating or sleeping right. The doctor broke the news to her in his office. She was shocked, it was only once. However she was happy nonetheless.

Jesse survived his ordeal from the Tran shootout. He did lose a lot of blood but the two bullets that managed to hit him missed any major organs. The shots hit him on the shoulder and the other in the abdomen. The doctors told Mia and Leon that Jesse was lucky that the abdomen shot missed any major organs or he would have died. Mia and Leon were at there everyday to support their team.

Vince was the third in the hospital. The doctors said he made it in time to save his arm. He would regain full strength in his arm with several therapy sessions and plenty of rest but would have major scar the rest of his life. To the guys that didn't matter, what matter was that Vince would make it out fine, and in the hospital Vince learned to respect Brian for what he did. He realized that Brian didn't have to do what he did, especially since he was a "bad guy" but did it anyways, that earned much respect.

But once everything seemed to settle down, things started to change.

The LAPD and LA detectives didn't close the case. They knew that the Torreto team was involved with the heists. However without Brian who was their evidence and witness their hands where tied.

The LAPD and detectives managed to change the lives of the team. Their constant vigilance and questioning did not leave them live peacefully. The only thing the team wanted was to go back to normal.

Letty and Vince had become the head honchos of the team, leaving them prone to the attacks of the LAPD, and since to them Vince was no good to them, their priority became Letty.

_Shit here they come again._ "Don't you have other people to harass officers?"

She was getting fed up with the cops visiting almost everyday.

"Good morning Ms. Sanchez. We came to ask you a few questions if that's okay with you."

It was Letty's turn to watch the store so she was alone.

"I guess. It's not like I have another choice otherwise you'll never leave"

"Actually we came to make you an offer Ms. Sanchez. We know you're one tough girl and we would like to offer you a position in the LAPD."

"Now what in the hell makes you think I'm going to join the LAPD?! You have lost your fucking mind! Besides, are you blind or stupid?! Am pregnant officer, I don't think I can join if I wanted to."

"Now Ms. Sanchez, don't get rattled up. We know you're pregnant but it won't last forever. Hear us first, if you join the LAPD we will erase all the criminal charges we have on you and your friends."

"You don't have shit on us!"

"Oh but we do Ms. Sanchez. You see, we know of your underground racing. That's enough to put you behind bars. Now I know you don't want your child to be born in a cell, now do you? Also you and your friends are the main suspects to the hijackings a few months ago. But if you join we will erase everything, clean slates, you and your friends can live a normal life. No more watching your backs."

"We wouldn't have to if you would stop harassing us! You guys know how to blackmail people now don't you? Well it won't work with me or my family. So step!"

"Think about it Ms. Sanchez" one of them said before leaving.

_Fuck you! I would be damn if I join the LAPD. No way in hell!  
_  
It's weird how life works. Letty had no idea that Brian was being offer a similar deal in Miami. Only he would become a driver for Customs and the Miami PD.

Brian was caught one night after winning his race. Being caught wasn't in his plans. He was taken to their precinct for questioning and to be an offer he wouldn't be able to deny.

"Drive for us."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, here's a list of laws you broke in LA....You know the rap sheet...Now, we can make this all go away in the interest of justice if you're willing to play ball."

"So what's the idea here? Dunn and I are supposed to be street racers?"

"That's right"

_Right_

"The only way I'll do this is if I get to pick the driver."

"No way!"

"I don't think you have another choice officer because you see, if they see me paired up with Dunn who ever you're after will see through us. Now if you pair me with someone I know, someone like me, there's no way they will."

It was obvious that Markum did not like the idea.

"I'll have my eyes on you all the time."

Brian smirked "I'll have it no other way."

His thoughts immediately went to two guys he had learn to trust, but their trust toward him was doubtful.

_There are two guys for this job, Dominic and Rome. Bad news, both wish me dead._


	2. Chapter 2

**Letty**

_What if what the Feds said was true? What if they had enough to put us behind bars? I don't want that lifestyle for my child or the team. Shit! What am I going to do? Join LAPD? That sounds so ridiculous!_

Letty was sitting in the living room thinking about what had occurred earlier that day. To join the LAPD was risky but all records would be erased. However she knew that if she joined, it would also mean that she would be accepting fault of the hijackings. She was stuck between a sword and a wall.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Mia came in the house with grocery bags.

"Hey girl, mind helping out?"

"Yeah no problem. What you making for dinner Mi?"

"Oh my famous Torreto spaghetti. I was missing some stuff and went to the store."

"Cool."

Both women went to Mia's car to get the rest of the grocery. Once everything was inside Mia had the chance to see her best friend troubled face.

"What's wrong Letty? I see you kind of troubled, what's up?"

"It's nothing" Letty did not want to worry Mia with what the Feds told her. "I'm okay."

"No your not, I see it in your eyes Letty. What's up?"

Letty was reluctant to tell her and Mia knew this.

"Come on Letty what's wrong? You're scaring me, now come on! Oh God, it's not the baby?! Please tell me it's not the baby!"

"Calm down Mia, it's not the baby." Mia sighted a breath of relief.

"So what is it? You're not escaping this one so just tell me."

Seeing that Mia wasn't going to let this one drop Letty went ahead and told her.

"Feds came for a visit at the store again this morning."

Mia rolled her eyes, "So what did they want this time?"

Letty stayed quite for a few seconds and when she didn't respond Mia looked up to her.

"Letty, what did they want?"

"For me to join the LAPD."

"What?! Are you kidding? You're kidding right?"

"No I wish I was kidding Mia. They said that they know about our underground racing and that is enough to put us behind bars. And to add to it, they also said that we are the main suspects of the hijackings Mia! They know it was us I just wonder why they haven't made any official charges Mia. But anyways, yeah that's what they are threatening me with to join LAPD. When I do, we all get clean slates. All our records will be erased and go back to being normal civilians. I don't know what to do Mia."

"Oh wow Letty that's a lot. But you're not considering actually joining are you? So what if they have suspicion on us Letty that does not mean anything."

"Yeah Mia but how are you sure? I don't want for our children to be born in a jail cell. I don't want to run that risk. I don't want to put my family through the hell Dom went through. You know how he came out and I don't want that for any of us."

"Oh God your actually thinking of joining. This is huge Letty. This isn't about just joining a community safety organization, this is joining fucking LAPD. You're actually will be the people who we try to avoid night after fucking night girl."

"I know but if it means a better future for us, then I'm willing to make that sacrifice."

The guys walked in at that very moment.

"What sacrifice are you talking about Let?" Vince was suspicious and he knew he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

Unlike the rest of the guys, he had that sixth sense and knew when things were fishy.

"Nothing Vince, it's just some girl stuff." Letty did not want for the guys to know just yet.

"Letty they have to know. They'll find out sooner or later and its better they find out sooner through you and not them."

Mia wanted to know the opinion of the guys. She wanted to know if Letty was about to make the biggest mistake of her life or what.

"Know what Letty?"

When neither of them started to speak Vince they something was going on, and it wasn't good.

"Yo just tell us, what's up?" Leon was also getting worried.

The guys settled themselves around the kitchen table waiting for either Letty or Mia to speak.

"Come on already speak woman!" Vince was getting irritated.

"Aight! The Feds came by the store this morning and offered me to join fucking LAPD and in return we would have clean records. I mean everyone here will be given a clean start with no delinquency on record or anything."

The guys were stunned. Vince was irate.

"What the hell Letty?! How can they make such offer to you and expect for you to join?"

"Vee, they know about our underground racing, they know we did the hijackings, why they haven't come after us I don't know but this is a great opportunity to start again."

"You're not actually of joining are you?"

"We where having that discussion when you guys came in."

"Hell no Letty! You're crazy!"

"Look Vince, I thought the same thing when they first offered me this. But this means all our records would be clean. I won't be afraid of my kid growing up and finding through the police that we are all criminals in some way. I want to tell her myself, my way."

"Damn Letty. Now you're thinking of becoming a cop. What about our street racing?! Are you going to push our passion aside for this?! I don't like it one bit"

"Leon I know this is hard to understand. But think about it okay? It could work on our advantage. Cops won't harass us as much or nothing at all. I'll be playing both sides. Nothing is going to change. We will always be team Torreto. We can do whatever we want. Don't you guys trust me? You know I wouldn't rat you out. You know me better than that."

The guys didn't know what to say. It could work out. Letty being on the inside knowing what might happen before hand if they were caught. But it would only be street racing they would be doing. Heist were done and over with.

"It could work Letty. I mean you could have those pigs out of our backs. But we are not going to stop being team Torreto. That's part of who we are, part of our living. Just make sure that what they are saying is true."

"Yeah girl, I don't want to hate you."

"Come on Jesse you couldn't hate me even if you wanted" Letty responded smiling. "Seriously now, it means a new start. It's as the heist never happened."

"I support you Letty you know that, and if it means my child being born out here then I support you even more."

"Thanks Mia, what about you guys?"

Vince looked at Leon then at Jesse. He still had his doubts but if she was going to do this then support her.

"We have your back too Letty even when you make crazy decisions. We're in."

Letty smiled, happy at the great family she had before her. This was her team, her family, who no matter what supported each other.

_Too bad Dominic didn't know how to value what he had. He did miss out on a great team like the one he had, his loss I guess._

"Aight it's settled then. But if this doesn't work I'm out that's for sure. I'm not risking more than what I have to."

"You'll be almost like a double agent Letty."

"Yeah I guess so Jesse."

"So who's in for some spaghetti?" Always like Mia to lighten the mood with food.


	3. Chapter 3

_There's nothing like a drive to the beach to clear your head. I needed some time alone to think, to reflect on the things that are going on. The Feds proposition has me thinking about so many things, but most of all it has me wishing Dom was here to take out all the anger built inside of me. _

_Being pregnant has changed my prerogatives. Feeling a new life growing inside of me, knowing that its part of me, brings a scary new reality. I used to only care to please one man and always putting myself last. Now with him gone, I've realized I'm worth so much more than he ever made me feel._

_I always dreamed that when I experience this in my life things would be different, that Dom would be by my side, enjoying our creation. I always dreamed that our child would bring us even closer and any doubt would leave. But he turning his back on us is an unforgivable betrayal._

_Dom is not a man to turn his back on his friends especially on his family, but I guess his own desire of not going back won. To leave his team, his family to take all the heat for him was a coward thing to do. He wasn't man enough to step up for his mistakes, his miscalculations, and instead he left us all wounded trying to find a way out of this whole. Thanks to him I'll be joining the organization we try to avoid the most._

_At the beginning I kept holding to hope that the man I fell in love would come back but I was naïve to think so. I loved him, I was loyal to him and realizing he wasn't coming back was a knife through the heart. I though he would stick by me just as I stuck by him knowing very well his infidelity. But love blinded me, and I became weak to Dom's fake promises. Now part of me realizes I should have seen it coming. He never took responsibility to his cheating or the paid he knew he caused me. I was only his property, his trophy after a big win. If he loved me once, that was blocked by his desire to always be on top._

_It took all this mess for me to realize how trapped I was, gladly I now have a new reason to love. I just found out that I'm going to have a girl. I wanted a littlie boy but I'm happy nonetheless. This child was conceived by love because no matter what I loved him. She will be my new love, my new and only true devotion, and for her I will do anything. The guys joke that she will be tough just like me and I hope so. Unlike me my little girl will be tough on her own. I became tough because life made me so. She will grow up surrounded by people that love her and protect her. So she won't have to hold on to one man and expect it to do it for her and have her disappointed at the end._

_What the hell?! What is this damn dog doing on top of me?!_

"Get off of me you damn dog!"

The K9 just licked her still on top of her.

"Gross! Get off of me!"

"Rox, get off of her! Damn dog, come here!"

The dog barked and backed away from Letty.

"You need to keep your dog in a leash!"

"I'm sorry about that, she's just playful."

The guy reached down to help Letty up. She brushed him away, "I can get up myself thank you."

As Letty got up and dusted herself off she looked up to the guy who the K9 belonged to. His physical attraction caught her off guard that she didn't say anything and just stared at him for a second.

_It could help for me to be pissed off at him if he wasn't attractive. Stop it Letty, you're over guys!_

"I'm sorry, really. Let me treat you to coffee or something." He immediately felt an attraction towards her.

"No thank you" she responded quite coldly "I have to get going." _I can't get involved with guys in any kind of way._

She turned and walked toward her car.

"Wait, I didn't even introduce myself! Name is Jim Street!" He had to yell it since she didn't bother to stop.

When she got to her car she opened the door and stopped, "Next time keep your dog in a leash Jim Street" got in and speed away.

_I wonder what she was doing out here all by herself. She's quite beautiful._ "Good job Rox, this time it didn't work out for us huh?"

The dog just barked and ran with Jim following behind.

_Where in the world could Brian be and is he okay? The only thing I've seen on TV lately is the picture of him as a wanted felon. But why? Wasn't he a cop? Did he refuse to turn us in? I have so many questions that he can answer._

_I miss his smile, his warmth, his way of making me feel safe. He has been the only person who has broken through my brother's barrier and into my heart. How could he have done what he did?_

_The only thing that keeps running through my mind over and over again is the moment he told me he was a cop. The felling of deception, of betrayal overpowered any other feeling of love I had for him. And now that I know the truth I ask myself, did he ever love me really? He said he did, right before he asked me to help him find Dom and the guys, but how do I know that wasn't part of the plan to find Dom?_

_How can I find the truth when neither of them has shown their faces since that day? That day that I wished I could forget, the day when I almost lost my friends, the day when I lost the loves of my live. But deep down inside something tells me both left to protect us._

_This child inside of me grows, just as strength and confidence that I will be a better woman. This miracle is the proof of the love I shared with Brian. I will never forget what Brian did for me and my family. If it weren't for him, Vince wouldn't be here, Jesse's attempt wouldn't have gone with some payback, and I wouldn't have this feeling of a new me._

_This experience has made me grown and become stronger. This experience has brought us closer, has made us all stronger mentally and physically, and no men power can break us up. However I do hope that one day I get all the answers to my question, because living in doubt will torment me till then._

"Hey Mia, what you're up to?"

"Nothing Vee, just thinking."

"Not on the snowman again Mia?"

"Don't start Vince, I really loved him" a small tear rolled down her cheek.

Vince walked to where Mia was sitting in the kitchen and kneeled next to her.

"I know you did Mia, and I know that he loved you."

Mia rolled her eyes.

"No it's true Mia. You want to know how I know that?"

He waited until she nodded.

"Just as I knew he was a cop, I felt it in my guts. I saw it in his eyes and the way he looked at you every time. To him there was no other person in the room but you, and Dom had a hard time with him to focus on a project. That is what drove me crazy Mia, that he loved you and you him. I felt it in my guts, just like I felt it that he was a cop."

"Oh Vince, do you forgive me? I mean for not loving you the way you want me to and for not trusting your instincts?"

"Mia I learned with all this that happened that we cannot control our hearts. Yours belongs to him and well mine will belong to someone else someday. So there's nothing to forgive. You're the one who needs to forgive me for being such an asshole to you and to snowman. After all if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here, huh?"

"Yeah, he risked everything. I just wonder if he turned us in or not?"

"Nah, otherwise the cops would have us behind bars already and Brian wouldn't be a wanted man. I think he ran to save our asses again."

"When did you ever become an insightful man Vince?"

"Shh, don't spread it around. You might ruin my rep girl."

They both laughed and Vince went to the refrigerator to grab a Corona.

"Hey remember that chick that we met a few nights ago at the races?"

"Which one Vince? You guys jump from one slut to another."

"Oh ouch, is that jealousy I hear?"

Mia rolled her eyes again.

"Okay so it's true but this chick was different. That night I felt like I've seen her before but I couldn't put my finger on it until today that I went to my therapy session. She was one of the nurses on the floor I was on."

"Oh wow what a coincidence."

"Yeah girl same thing I thought. I got to talk to her and asked her to out."

"Do you even know how to take a girl out Vince?"

"Hey give me some credit. I did help with your date with snowman didn't I? I recommended that Cuban place remember?"

"That was a fun place."

"See? I'm taking her out tonight."

"That's great Vince. Treat her right, she doesn't look one of those racer skanks so she can actually kick your ass."

"I wouldn't complain."

"Gross."

Vince smirked leaving to get ready for his date.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters used in this story except original characters and the story idea.  
**AN:** I'm sorry I haven't updated this story. I just want to say thanks to those who have left their reviews. **I really appreciate it a bunch!** I hope those who read this enjoy and review please. Thanks.

* * *

Like every Friday night the team stepped out to race and to race to dominate. 

Together they became the unstoppable team around LA. Without Dominic to control every race the guys proved that Dom wasn't the only one capable of racing and winning.

Each had earned the respect of the crowd also earning their own unquestionable place.

Letty became their unspoken leader racing and winning every time. But unlike Dom, she understood that a team was a team and allowed them to step up when they wanted.

Letty dominated the streets but not her team. She wasn't about to become just like Dom. She allowed her team to grow stronger and become street wiser to ultimately dominate as a whole.

Now with the new edition of Taylor to the team the team was closer than ever. No one would break them. Everyone wanted to be the new Toretto team and everyone wanted to beat them.

Tonight was no different. With the sky clean and the crowd waiting for the team, it was the night that Letty would step back to the blacktop after having Eliza.

A few months prior to giving birth Letty stopped racing not wanting to risk her unborn child. Now two months later she was back, back to reclaim back what she had earned so very hard.

_Man it feels good to be back! It's time to shut some mouths close._

Tonight was Letty's night to race and her leading the pack. With the rev of the engines the crowd stood aside instantly. Everyone was expecting them ready to see what action DT would bring tonight.

Letty was the first to park her car. Vince and Leon where right behind her, and Jesse and Taylor behind them. Together they parked in a V-shape and stepped out of their cars at the same time.

"Yo Letty! Hace mucho que no vienes por aquí. A pleasure to have you back girl."

"It's good to be back Hector. Haven't caused any problems while I've been gone vato?"

"None from me chica but you know some people can't keep their mouths shut."

"Oh no doubt but there's always someone."

"How's Eli? You gotta bring her around sometime."

Letty grinning responded, "Ah man she's great but she's still a baby to bring around man. The princess will come around when she's a bit older."

"Cool, cool. I'll come around so she can hang with her uncle Hector sometime."

Edwin spotted Letty talking with Hector and decided to break in.

"Queen, what brings you around here? I thought you gave up racing you know since you haven't shown your face around here for months and all."

Edwin always likes to try to intimidate Letty but Letty always knows how to put him in his place.

"Edwin Edwin. Didn't any one teach you any manners? Don't you know not to interrupt when two people are talking man? But I guess you're still not home trained yet?" Letty said with an eyebrow raised.

Edwin was less than pleased.

"You think you're funny huh? If your not here to race than move aside honey and let the real boys play."

He pulled out his cash and handed it to Hector. Everyone was waiting for Letty's reaction.

"Typical of you Edwin to think you're a big boy."

She laughed and looked around. The crowd was going crazy however Letty grew serious.

"I'm here for one reason only and that's to hand your ass to you. I know you're the one behind all the talk about me not having it in me to race any more. But time after fucking time Edwin I beat your ass. Tonight why don't you and I dance alone? One race, you and me, winner takes all."

The crowd was loving it. Everyone knew that Letty was the one that kept her word and wasn't all talk like Edwin.

Edwin looks hesitant.

"Winner takes all huh?"

Letty nods.

"Yeah winner takes all. The respect, the money, the crown and the five g's I have here."

She took a roll of money out and handed it to Hector. Edwin had only handed two thousand dollars.

"What do you say Edwin? Are you man enough to accept or do you not have it in you to step up to the plate?"

"Do I get you as my trophy?" Edwin asked smirking.

"Don't push your luck Edwin because you're walking on thin ice brother. Cut the act and accept otherwise move aside and let other's who aren't afraid to enjoy the ride."

"Aight I accept but it will be me handing your ass to you."

Everyone got in the cars and headed to the quarter of mile street where the race would take place.

Once there the two cars parked at the starting line. Letty looked over to her dashboard where she had placed a picture of Eliza when she was born.

"This win is for you baby girl."

She was ready for this. Her adrenaline was starting to pump inside of her. The only thing that she was waiting for was for Hector to start the race.

When he did she shifted gears and pushed her foot on the pedal.

Both cars were head to head. Edwin had managed to keep up with Letty but she wasn't worried knowing that he was guilty of hitting his NOS first.

She shifted gears again and pulled ahead of Edwin. Her focus was to shut him once and for all.

When Edwin managed to ride right beside her again she knew he had pushed his NOS. She shifted gears again and sprayed her NOS.

The force of the NOS pushed her in her seat but gained distance from Edwin.

She saw the finish line and drove her car to the maximum and into victory. The feeling was incredible.

The crowd was going hysterical for Letty.

"We did it!"

Both drivers came to a halt and stepped out of their cars. Hector walked up to Letty handing her the money and raising her hand in victory.

"Siempre la reina!"

"You know it" Letty smirked.

Edwin who was less than happy walked up to Letty.

"This is not the end Letty. You're still second best to Dom. You're only good until he comes back you hear me!"

She always hated to be compared to Dom. She had proved time after time that she was as good as or even better than Dom but people like Edwin always seemed to think the opposite.

Letty maintained her cool.

"Dom's time is over. His reign here is over, it's our time."

She had turned where the team where standing. She turned back to Edwin.

'If you want Dom then go after his ass. I accomplished what I came here for, to hand your ass to you and to reclaim my spot."

"You think this is over? Not a chance."

Vince being the overprotective brother came up to Edwin and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Is that a threat Edwin?"

Edwin stayed quiet knowing damn well not to mess with Vince when he had a death glare on his eyes.

"I didn't think so."

"It's cool V, he is no harm to me. You can let him go. Un perro que ladra no muerde."

Letty had gained the upper hand which made Edwin even angrier however he didn't say anything.

Leon came on the walkie.

"Yo Let sorry to break up the party at victory lane but I think PD is heading our way although they are being quiet about it."

"Aight we better head out then. Hector get your people out now. I suspect PD is heading our way."

"Scanners ain't picking anything up though."

"Just hazme caso! Get them out."

"Aight. Party at my place!"

Everyone started to head over to their cars when soon sirens where heard.

_Shit!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. The only thing mine is the idea behind the story.  
**AN:** Thank you **southerncross**, **LadyWarrior**, and **katsalinas** for reviewing. It's great to know there's people reading this story, it's great inspiration to continue. Sorry for taking awhile to update, I hope you guys enjoy. R&R.

_

* * *

Shit! I can't get caught so early in my training. Not when I've worked so hard and given so much to secure a better life. Not now and not ever._

Letty had to think quickly if she wanted to avoid the cops.

Around the time she stopped racing, she headed back to school to get the required credits she needed to start training with LAPD.

She had decided that the best way to start a new part of her life was not only with her child but to secure a life for everyone with clean records.

She had to think quickly if she didn't want to throw all the hard work she got to accomplish up to now.

Letty grabbed her walkie.

"Guys break up and spread out. Don't head home unless you're damn sure that there are no cops tailing your ass, got it?"

Everyone agreed and everyone started to head out at different directions.

Letty started to dodge other racers trying not to hit anyone when she spotted a police squad car right behind her.

_Crap! I gotta lose him quick!_

Leon came on the walkie.

"Don't worry girl I got your back. Go!"

"Thanks Lee I owe you one."

Leon speed behind her right across making the squad car swerve onto the sidewalk to avoid of a collision with another car.

Letty kept driving looking around to make sure that no one was following her and to make sure she didn't step on enemy territory.

She spotted a pool bar and decided to stop.

_I'll chill here for awhile until the heat cools off out here and I'll head home._

She went inside and headed to the bar where she took of her jacket and sat down.

"What can I get you?"

"Corona."

"Alright coming up."

The bartender handed her an uncapped Corona bottle.

"Thanks."

"Hey Jimbo catch you tomorrow?"

"Yeah just make sure you're not late this time huh Bri?"

"Yeah well I won't promise you anything. Take care bro."

"You too."

Letty turned to see Jim and Brian. For a second she thought one of them looked familiar but shrugged it off when Jim turned and saw her.

She raised an eyebrow glaring at him then turned back to the bar where she took another drink of her beer.

Jim felt eyes on him after saying goodbye to Brian Gamble, his partner and friend from SWAT.

He turned his attention towards the bar where Letty was sitting.

_That's the same girl from the beach months ago. Why is it that I remember her?_

Jim walked up to the bar and sat down next to her.

"It's good to see you again."

Letty looked annoyed.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"

"Yes, I mean no not really. We met briefly at the beach months ago. I'm Jim Street the owner of the dog that 'attacked' you."

Letty looked at Jim for a minute and then she rose an eyebrow. She remembered

_Ah that's why I remembered her. She has those brown soulful eyes that hold so much._

Letty turned back to the bar.

"Another Corona."

She remembered him. It was the same day she got to reflect on her choices. It was the same day she let go of Dom.

"Ah yes Jim Street and his dog. Have you bought a leash for that dog of yours or is he going to attack me again."

Letty turned to face Jim after getting her second beer.

She saw that Jim was grinning.

"I hope so."

Letty smirked getting the implication she put herself in without wanting to.

"Clever Jim but not going to happen."

"What? I didn't say anything else. Besides don't you think I need to know your name first before we head anywhere else."

"We're not headed anywhere else and maybe it's not for you to know my name."

"You know mine."

"True but I didn't ask for it you told me on your own remember?"

She had gained the upper hand and smirked at the fact.

Jim grinned and nodded his head.

Jim leaned in closer getting a closer look at her eyes.

_Tough and confident but there's something missing._

Letty feeling uncomfortable turned back to the bar where she took out a few bills and paid for her beers.

She turned back to Jim and leaned in.

"Maybe next time we bump into each other and I feel generous I'll share my name with you."

She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

Jim quickly paid his tab and followed her outside.

Letty had reached her car ready to get in when a cop pulled in the parking lot.

_Great will I ever dust them off!_

Jim walked behind her causing her to bump into him when she had turned.

"Seems like we just bumped into each other again."

Letty was to think quick on her feet again.

She reached up and kissed Jim.

Jim was surprised at first but responded to the kiss immediately.

The kiss was tension, almost forced but it changed into a burning demanding hot kiss.

Letty was the first to come to reality and broke the kiss.

She turned around to see if the patrol car was still around and noticed it wasn't.

She opened her car door wanting to leave immediately.

"Wait you can't just leave without giving your name after what just happened."

"That was a mistake."

"A damn good one!"

Jim had placed his hand on Letty's door making impossible for her to open it.

"Move your hand."

"No. Not until you give me your name."

"Move your hand."

Letty was pleading. The kiss had affected her. No one had kiss her other than Dom and since the day of the last heist she hadn't felt a kiss.

Jim not wanting to let her go kept his hand on the door.

"I want to put a name to those eyes that hold so much. I want to put a name to those lips whose taste is now on mine. I want to put a name to your face. Please?"

Letty forced his hand away from the door and stepped inside her car.

Jim moved aside standing by her car waiting for anything.

Letty turned her car on but did not drive away. Her head was telling her one thing and her gut was telling her another.

Finally Letty looked at Jim.

"Letty."

That was all she said. Barely a whisper but she gave him her name and then pulled away leaving tire marks.

Jim looked at her pulling out of the parking lot.

"Letty."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **I just want to thank anyone who has read and review this story since my last update. Forgive me for such a long wait...life doesn't wait and I apologize sincerely. In this chapter Letty's daughter in SWAT will be five years b/c it make more sense and her name is Eliza. As for Mia's son his name is Brian Anthony and he will also be five years old. Thank you all and please read and review. I'll try not to keep you all waiting for long.  
-Rachel  
**

* * *

**

**In Mexico**  
Dom is sitting on the white sands of Acapulco watching the moonlight resting peacefully among the smooth quiet waves of the ocean. He imagined so many times sitting in there with Letty letting her know how much she meant to him. Now, alone, his thoughts consume him.

_How could I be so consumed in what we were doing that I risked the lives of the people I love the most?_

_How could I leave my home and my family at the time they need me the most? But the answer is simple, I did it for them._

_Being locked like an animal changes the person, I know. I didn't want that for them. I don't want them to go through the hell I went through in Lompoc._

_I will return home one day, but first I have to become a better man. I have to become a man that will learn to respect his family, put them first above all, and respect the woman I love._

_I've cheated. After so many promises I kept cheating. I don't know why I cheated when I had the love of my life, but I always ended up breaking my promise. Why dammit? I don't know._

_I kept hurting her, making her fell useless and I hate myself for that. I haven't loved someone else like her, she's my counterpart. She's knows what ticks me off and what soothes me. She's knows me inside out and no other woman can come close to Letty. She stuck it out with me thinking I would change; I don't blame her if she moves on. _

_Man what are you saying! But who are you to keep her confined to someone who doesn't respect her? If you truly love her, you'll let her find someone better for her._

His thoughts where interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Dominic? Dominic Torreto?"

Dom stands and puts his guard up. "Yeah?"

"Is it really you? What is the King of the L.A streets doing so far away from his throne?"

"What can I say? The need to conquer drove me here. Do I know you?"

"You should asshole. I ran with you and your crew for a few months. But you know getting my ass kicked by your girlfriend wasn't pleasant."

Dom looks at her more carefully and remembers. He smirks, "Well do you blame her? After all you and I where sleeping together **Erika**."

She smirks too, "Did she kick your ass too?"

He grins, "Yeah she did and kicked me out for a week. But all that is history now. How you join be for drinks and tell me what you've been up to."

"I didn't think so Torreto." She says. "I'm not in the mood to hand her ass to her tonight. She does owe me one for that black eye though."

Dominic laughs, "You don't have to worry about her. We kinda broke up."

Erika is skeptical but doesn't push on the subject. "Well sorry to hear that. So what brings you to Mexico Torreto?"

"I should be asking the same question."

Erika raised one eyebrow so Dom answers first.

"Aight, I'm trying something new, maybe start over again. You? What brings you here?"

"My brother brought me here, to bail him out of trouble like always. Since you're here, why don't you come with me tonight and see how the streets run here."

"You race?"

"Surprised?"

"Indeed."

Erika smiles, "Then you coming?"

"I got nothing else to do."

Soon Dominic started to run with Erika. His emotions for Letty where the same but decided to move on, thinking that she had done the same. Erika made him forget his past, put it behind him and make him into a better man, into a family man.

**Five years later**

**Letty POV**  
Could things go back to normal after five years of trying? I surely hope so. I find myself wondering if I have made the right choices to save my family from anymore pain and worries. Yeah...there were probably other ways out to our problems, but at that moment choosing to join the police academy was the best way out.

I had to save my family from the hell we all saw Dom go through. I was not going to lose my family, not to some demented twist of fate that would have left them cage like animals. I had to save my family from falling into freaking pieces after our so call leader decided to just disappear and left us to mend ourselves. I had to make choices, that or lose everything.

My life has changed dramatically. I'm no longer hiding in someone else's shadow. I'm no longer a trophy, I'm the one making or breaking the fools that dare to step up to me. I don't dominate the racing world, my team and I do, and together we've made a whole set of new rules. As an officer, I control my surroundings. No one can out run me, no one can overpower me. My trials and tribulations, my struggles and beatings from life have made me stronger and wiser in this game.

I've learned to keep on fighting trying to dodge shooting bullets, crazy drivers, everything that I confront, to come home to my family but most importantly my daughter.

Eliza is my pride and joy, the only thing I've done right in this fucked up world of mine. She's the reason behind my battle, my survival, to give her the world she deserves. Her father might have walked out of her life before he knew about her, but I'm her shield and her armor, and in return she's my inspiration.

Dom has become a memory, a bitter sweet memory. The man I loved, the man I defied the limits for, no longer exists. That man walked out of my life, my heart, the minute he chose his own back over standing with us fighting to protect our freedom. Five years to forget about him, five years to move on.

Life seems a bit more relaxed without the hassle Dom would create. Vince can show his potential on and off the black top, no longer competing for attention from fellow street racers. He also found Taylor to keep him grounded. Leon can make his own decisions without going through Dom first. His designs have become everyone's desires from the minute he started showing off his mad skills. Mia can live without her chip on her shoulder, her bodyguard. She can finally breathe and no longer look out for him either. She can focus on giving Brian Anthony a good home. But I think she misses him. As for Jesse, Jesse is free to do whatever he feels like doing, in cases, whomever, and feel no pressure to perform to Dom's level or his demand of perfection, just his own. Jesse has learned to live again, to live for himself, and no one else, and we've learned to love him even more.

**Brian POV**  
Business is doing well. After helping Customs get Carter Varone in Miami, Rome and I decided to stick it out here.

I saw a new opportunity to start fresh, to start from scratch. I had earned my reputation on the streets, and I was not called "Bullet" for nothing. I learned to be not to be good, but great, and Rome and Tej became business partners with Tej.

The only thing that was missing was the life I had left behind. The woman I had left behind five years ago.

Any man would consider himself lucky if they were where I am right now but sincerely I still feel incomplete.

Sometimes I still feel like I left certain things unfinished but to finish them would mean to go back.

A certain fear comes over me when the thought of going back would mean or would bring.

Exactly what I'm afraid of I'm not sure but the fear is there.

Maybe the fear is that I sacrificed everything I knew, my life that I used to live and dreamt of for her only to see her now happy in someone's arms.

Subconsciously I think I believed that everything would go back to normal but things didn't start normal between us.

I knew I had to leave for her sake and her friends. I had to give everything that I knew for a family that I felt I was part of.

As corny as it sounds, I still feel part of that family even if many years have gone by without seeing them.

"You still thinking about her man? When are you going to make up your mind and call her? What do you have to lose?"

Rome was the only one who understood. He was the only one that knew that part of me stayed in L.A. even after so long.

"I can't."

"Why Brian? Because you don't have the balls to do so? Yeah…I know. But can't live like this forever man. Sooner or later you'll have to reach her man or you'll end up in the loony bin my friend for a broken heart."

"Real cool Rome, real cool. It's not that I don't have the guts to call her man. I tried, but…"

"But what Bri?"

"It's easier said than done Rome. I did a lot of damage to them. I don't know if Vince or Jesse made it out alive out of the whole ordeal. I don't know if the team still lives in LA. I don't know that they would want to listen to me."

"I don't think _their_ opinion matter only that of Mia bro. You're not happy with Monica even after five years of on and off. You're not completely happy even there's women everywhere here man, Mia has you crazy. Call her."


End file.
